A vehicle body structure that takes in wind produced during the driving of a vehicle and supplies the low-temperature wind through an inlet duct to an engine has been known (refer to, for example, Patent Literature 1).
The vehicle body structure mentioned in the Patent Literature 1 arranges an opening in a front face of a front bumper, defines a closed space under a front fender, and connects the closed space to an inlet duct of an engine. This configuration passes wind from the opening of the front bumper into the closed space and from there to the inlet duct and the engine.